


Doubt

by theapplekeeper (Deunan)



Series: Writerverse [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deunan/pseuds/theapplekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to relationships, you have never quite outgrown young doubt. Riddle would be pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ comm Witerverse and July's Challenge #17: Weekly Quick Fic #6 (word prompt: Whispers).

_He loves her more than you._  
  
It’s a whisper, an echo, and while the words are not yours the voice is. You can remember when they first came into existence, circa young-Voldermort, and you counter with  _it’s not true_  as you always do. There’s a lie somewhere, but you’re desperate and quick to dismiss everything from that year. Including this. (Especially this.) That such doubt has continued on through the years only testifies to evil genius and masterful manipulation.  
  
_He loves her more than you._  
  
He, of course, is Harry; she is Hermione. You watch them interact.  
  
They touch as you remember, sure and carefree. Hand to hand and hip to hip. In the lag-time between greeting and parting they settle against one another like two heavy objects on a pillow: inevitable, absolute. When they are together there is no room for you, not in the spaces between them anyway. You are left to linger on the edges, as if your gravity is less than their shared history.  
  
It’s not. It’s not, it’s not it’snotNO!  
  
_He loves her more than you._  
  
And it’s not true, it can’t be. Because he is yours. Because she is someone else’s. Because they do nothing -nothing!- to make you feel as if your place beside him is less. She is not more. How can she be? She is the one who leaves. It is you he comes home to. That too is absolute.  
  
So you watch them interact. Closely. And you hate them both, really, but you love them more.  
  
It’s why you stay. 

 


End file.
